dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Effie.stroud
Welcome to the ! Hi Effie.stroud, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Maristela Binici page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rabbitty (talk) 10:01, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Maristela Binici Has been sorted into slytherin! Welcome to DARP! Lissy (Owl Me!) 04:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Ijust posted. Thanks for reminding me. Regarding Rosanna Hatchet, I would love for you to adopt her. I have her husband: Daniel Hatchet. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, as making your own adult is always an available option. Let me know what you decide. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Re: What you do to adopt her is simply message Kibeth as it is her character. As your character you can change anything. Right now she is mute. If you don't like that, you can change that, or, like you said, you can use other forms of communication. It's your choice. :) Re:Rosanna Sure you can! 17:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wood Elf of Mirkwood Thanks! And I don't really know what their relationship was, since Dmu and I only RPed them once, and stopped halfway through. Btw, the coding on her page is awesome. 11:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: RP? Yeah, I posted at their home, wich is here. I am looking foward to this RP. Also, don't worry about bugging me. I assure you that you aren't. :) Re: Get on chat and I will tell you about it! RE: Thank you so much Yep, you can have any of them. Once you've reached your temporary limit, we should definitely get Aly and RP all four of the Willow siblings :P 10:44, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :And if you want to join in our big family reunion-fight-thing here, feel free to. Right now it includes seven chars (Annabeth, Daniel, Dustfinger, Kamile, Chanterelle, Liudvikas and Jørgen) and might end up with Aly's Ever joining in too 11:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Yule Ball Sounds like a plan :) Let me know when you want to RP them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 15:12, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I miss you Effie! We need to do another Daniel/Rosanna RP soon! :) Hope everything is okay your way, and that you'll be back soon! Hi Hi, you may-or-may-not remember me, but at any rate, welcome back. I'm really pleased you weren't hit by a car. (My brain tends to jump to the dramatic, and that the person was hit by a car is anyways something I consider when a user leaves.) -R.A.B. 03:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Great to have you back, Effie! 21:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I joined your RP with my character Isabelle on the Hogsmeade Post Office. Also, Age of Aquarius? You know Digital Daggers! I'm grinning behind this screen here, because I Surrender is my favourite song right now :D Sorting 10:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : 11:46, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Kerri or Seline I think I'd like to do Seline, because she's my main character, and she met Honey on the First Years carriage, so they do know each other pretty well. Yasmin12345 21:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Covered Bridge I continued the RP! I'm sure it'll be fun! :) Yasmin12345 21:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RPing I'd like to RP Anastasia and Kole. They seemed to be having a good laugh in class (Defence against the dark arts.) MinaTula (talk) 21:56, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Anastasia and Kole Yeah, I posted something else there too. Maybe they could RP somewhere else too? Whatever you prefer. MinaTula (talk) 21:59, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The Tower I'm fine with RPing in the tower. MinaTula (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) RE:To be continued Yes! I was going to ask that myself, but then I had to go. Yasmin12345 (talk) 13:33, May 3, 2015 (UTC) S Quidditch Sandbox Wiki So, I saw your sandbox wiki, and I thought of creating one for myself. Any tips or advice? Thanks, MinaTula (talk) 22:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RPing Anastasia and Kole Again? So, the RP at the Defense Against the Dark Arts tower seems to be over. Would you like to RP them somewhere else again? MinaTula (talk) 23:25, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:RP Again How about we RP them in the Clock Tower Courtyard? MinaTula (talk) 23:48, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: How about Stunny first? :) MinaTula (talk) 23:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to Roleplay. My characters are here. You can pick any of them with any of yours. John I'm fine with using John. John and Honey maybe seeing as their both first years? And possibly here? RP I will "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 00:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hold I have to go so we will have to put that on hold for now. I'm so sorry, something came up that I must deal with. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 00:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Xander Douglas-Hamilton Has become a Badger. :D Alex Jiskran 22:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) John and Honey I'm free now if you want to Roleplay them "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 22:49, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Indeed Sounds like a plan. I shall wait for your post. And thanks :D "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 22:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Leave I'm afraid that I must head out. I have some last minute work to do and I have to be up for school in 10 hours. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 00:30, May 20, 2015 (UTC) RP? Would you be up for a roleplay? Maybe Maristela and Noella Lalonde? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 00:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Could you possibly choose? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 00:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, sounds good. I'll post first. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 01:02, May 20, 2015 (UTC) End That seems like a good ending to me. What do you think? "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 23:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Adult Chars So, I see you have adult chars, I have one too. Would you like to RP Dana Padmore with one of yours? MinaTula (talk) 22:04, May 21, 2015 (UTC) How about you pick? I picked last, for Stunny and Kole. :D MinaTula (talk) 20:19, May 22, 2015 (UTC) OMG yes! Stunny and Kole again XD MinaTula (talk) 21:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) How about Rosanna and Dana? Haven't RPed her yet, so I'd like to try. MinaTula (talk) 21:51, May 22, 2015 (UTC) You can start. I started last time :D MinaTula (talk) 21:55, May 22, 2015 (UTC) RP again? I kind of think we should start a new roleplay between Noella and Maristela. Are you cool with that? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''When you're lonely...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''just look at the moon...]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect| because someone else is looking at it too...]] Re Kitchen? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:05, May 24, 2015 (UTC) RE Part 2 Could you post first? Sorry that I forgot to mention it earlier. :p NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 03:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Kole in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Stunny and Kole When Dana and Rosanna's RP is finished (it looks like it might come to an end-I'm not trying to rush anything :D), could we start Stunny and Kole's RP where you wanted to? I can't wait either. How about you post first. (After this Quidditch match, we could RP them again.) RP Is the Stunny/Kole RP over? It's okay if it is. If it is, would you like to RP with one of my characters again? They are here. :) RP Hmm... how about Courtney and Codie? Good idea :) Yeah, it is, I think. :) Trio RP? Hey, Effie! I was wondering if you might to do a RP with me and maybe Mina? Let me know who and where if you're up for it. Sounds good! Just which fifth-year would you like me to use? I have two of them Alyss Roanoke and Alessandra D'Martin. Pick whichever one. We can do somewhere else. Would the Stone Bridge work instead? EFFIE! We started on Stone Bridge if you want to jump in. 15:28, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Random Question Why? 04:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) What is this idea? 04:07, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Let me know what idea you come up with. 04:12, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Eek. Forgot to check the RP :s Well, I've posted. :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 06:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Stunny's Sister I have made Stunny's sister, if you'd like Kole to meet her. :) Margo and Aerich Hey! If I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jaye! :D Anyways, would you like to rp Aerich and Margo sometime soon? They're teammates and I just feel like we should rp them... Let me know of your reply soon, yeah? :) Re: Hm.. Well, the biggest apartment MD can provide is of three rooms, so only three members of the team can share an apartment.. NAP had said she was making an Irish player, so maybe our characters could share an apartment, and the rest of the team can come in whenever? Also! We could rp Aerich and Margo now? I might leave soon, but we can at least start it. :) The Retro? Continue there or no? If so, you first? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 20:23, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Whomping Willow Sure! And Codie and Courtney at Madam Puddifoot's is fine. I'll start at the Whomping Willow, and you can continue :) Re: We should ask NAP for confirmation though.. Anyways, yeah, the flood, then?